<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crimson skies cast long shadows by T_bomb13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590951">crimson skies cast long shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_bomb13/pseuds/T_bomb13'>T_bomb13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn Manga, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/F, I mix them both, I'll add more manga characters as they appear since they're a ways off, Manga &amp; Anime, Oh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, They all have it, Worldbuilding, basically I want people to talk about their feelings more, eventual spoilers, more characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, no beta we die like real losers, not very soo-won friendly, when he gets here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_bomb13/pseuds/T_bomb13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Their voices carried on around her, a hushed argument she had no desire to be an audience to. She let her hand press harder into the straw beneath them, careful to avoid brushing against the bandaged hand next to her as she fought to focus. </em>
</p>
<p> <em>“You know how I feel about royalty.” Yoon spoke, the ice almost palpable in his voice. “They don’t deserve our respect. I hate them.” </em></p>
<p> <em>The former princess didn’t raise her head, but as she felt the twin trails of water flow down her cheeks, she couldn’t help but think he was right in his contempt for her status. </em></p>
<p> <em>After all, she hated herself too. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>A more mature and slightly darker retelling of the original story, but with a heavier focus on how everyone tries to cope with their circumstances and their new journey. Plus a helping of canon divergence here and there and a Yona who might be a little more reckless in her need to save everyone, regardless of her own safety and the group's sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jae-Ha &amp; Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak &amp; Yona, Son Hak/Yona, Yona &amp; Happy Hungry Bunch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crimson skies cast long shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Preview!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was peaceful.</p>
<p>Peace, a long forgotten concept. She had been chasing that feeling for months, maybe years. From nation to nation, problem to problem, she had longed for that feeling of security. For all of them. They were so close, their fingers barely brushing the final prize.</p>
<p>They could do this. <em>She</em> could do this.</p>
<p>Fate had led them down this path, that fateful night all those moons ago. Fate had left her collapsed on the floor, knee’s soaking in a never-ending puddle of her father’s blood. Fate had run her from her home, had chased her from everything she had ever known except a warm hand with a deadly weapon. Yes, Fate had started this adventure, but destiny would finish it. Destiny had not chased her, no. Destiny had grabbed her, no <em>their</em>, hands, fingers interlocking gently and tugged them to along, bringing them to each other. Destiny guided them, her touch soft yet firm as she guided them to where they were needed.</p>
<p>The end was in sight.</p>
<p>The breeze kissed her skin, causing the exposed flesh to shiver at the sudden crispness of the air. She reached up, fingers grasping at the rough material of her cloak, pulling the fabric tighter against her face.</p>
<p>“It’s rather cold up here, is it not?” She asked softly, her words swept away in the very winds that chilled her so. Yet, she dare not turn, for her eyes were locked on the curving path of the canyon below.</p>
<p>“Well, we are on the edge of a mountain.” His voice flowed back to her, the tone serious, but still filled with the underlying mirth he carried around so freely. She smiled, and even though her face was hidden from his view, she knew he would sense the tilt of her lips. He always seemed to know.</p>
<p>Movement drew her mind back to where her eyes were focused, and the smile was quick to fall from her features. Her eyes hardened, a swirling mixture of violet and crimson as they tracked the soldiers who moved deftly below them.</p>
<p>She glanced over the troop, mentally taking note of their numbers and their formation. They were not as large as she had truly expected, but they were not a small force by any means. They had expected a fair amount of foot soldiers, as it was with most armies. However, the number of riders was above average as well, a true cause for concern.</p>
<p>The height made it easy to avoid detection, for soldiers only need to look onward, never above. Though, the advantage of being inconspicuous came with the disadvantage of her vision. The girl dropped to a crouch, curling her free hand over the edge of the cliff as she leaned her body over the precipice. The hissed reprimands and the anxious looks of her companions were swiftly ignored as her eyes sought her desired target. Her other hand tightened around the smooth curve of wood she held, the grip a familiar comfort as she gazed upon the flags flying below her. Bright dye contrasting the dull sea of silver that held it.</p>
<p>“We should depart soon.”</p>
<p>She said nothing in response, barely nodding her head in acquiescence. Her focus never wavering from the enemies marching below. The sigh that followed was fond, but exasperated all the same.</p>
<p>“If you don’t step away from the edge soon, the others are going to faint, Princess.”</p>
<p>“I needed to see.” She justified, slowly releasing the crumbling ground and rising to meet her bodyguard.</p>
<p>“That’s what we have Shin-Ah for.” He reminded her, his body relaxing as she stepped back towards their company.</p>
<p>“You all worry too much.” She teased, raising her voice so it would carry to the others.</p>
<p>“You’ve given us plenty of reasons to worry about your every move, idiot!” A voice huffed back, and the princess couldn’t help but pout in response.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Yoon, that’s an exaggeration!”</p>
<p>“You do tend to pay very little attention to your own safety, princess! I mean really we were created for a reason.” Another voice chimed in, white fabric floating on the wind as its wearer gestured wildly, the rest of his rant lost to the winds.</p>
<p>“Zeno thinks the miss can take care of herself!”</p>
<p>“Don’t encourage her, beast!” Yoon’s voice came again, accompanied by the silent nodding of the blue figure standing behind him. The girl sighed as the predicted squabbling broke out amongst the group, but the smile was still present in her eyes as she turned to the last member of their party.</p>
<p>“Don’t even look at me Yona dear, I’m still angry at you for the last stunt you pulled.”</p>
<p>Yona sighed, forming her lips into a pout. Her final weapon, whole castles had been broken by this pout before. What strength did her green dragon have against a force such as that? The dragon shook his head, the wind no doubt tangling the long strands as he went.</p>
<p>“Pouts don’t work on big brother, kiddo. Nice try.” His hand landed in her hair, tousling the strands much to her chagrin. She swatted his hands away, ducking out of reach and sending him an exaggerated eye roll as she poked her tongue out to mock him.</p>
<p>“Alright you lot, enough. If we don’t head out soon we’ll miss the checkpoint.” Her bodyguard spoke, his glaive slung over his shoulder casually. “Besides, dawn’s approaching soon.”</p>
<p>They all sobered at the reminder of their mission, their eyes cast to the rays of light that were beginning to break through the mountain. Yona walked forward slightly, the others falling behind her in an unspoken rank of sorts. Her eyes never strayed from the horizon. Some where ahead their final battle awaited them, her blood singeing at the thought. Once more, they would challenge death himself.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for this Princess?”</p>
<p>The sky was lightening quickly, warm hues spilling across the surface like paint on a canvas. She let her eye’s fall shut for a mere moment, basking in the kiss of warmth the rays brought her. The rustle of cloth and the distant march of metal the only sounds to reach her ears. It was peaceful. <em>This was peace.</em> She turned her head back slightly, the rising sun catching her hair as she shifted. The light casting a halo of a blazing inferno around her as she morphed her lips into a determined smiled.</p>
<p>“We have a promise to keep.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Over the horizon, the crimson dawn broke.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay wow! Hi there!<br/>So, this chapter was a bit short, but it's more of a preview than anything and I wanted to see how much interest this would get before I set out to write a crazy amount. Because if everything goes to plan, this is going to be well over 100k words, I'm sure of it. </p>
<p>This is essentially just a retelling of the story we all know, but I've brought a good dose of real world into it. It's hard to tell from this little preview, but this story is going to hurt. It's going to get dark, there's going to be lots of discussion about everyone's past and the trauma they carry. The whole shebang. Of course there will be trigger warnings as we go but I wanted to make that very clear. </p>
<p>This is my first time attempting something this big, and I'm flying entirely solo so please! I encourage reviews and critiques as long as you're being nice about it! I want us all to have fun and enjoy this together! So please, come join the ride!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>